My Life As Fionna
by Leefreak
Summary: "I'll go to your party." He began. "But there's just one condition..." "What's that?" I asked, still trying my best to not look down as Marshall flew us across the sky. "I'm going to go as your date." My face felt like it was on fire from the rapid beating in my chest. "Huh?"
1. Missing?

It was a warm cloudless day when I was approached by the towering candy soldier. I was outside my tree house home practicing swinging my sword at a hay stuffed dummy. When I turned to him he fell to his knees and gasped for air. He reached out his long arms to my legs and held on to them as he cried:

"Please, help us!"

"What's wrong?" My voice was thick with concern.

"It's Gumball…" He paused for a moment to cry a little more. "He's missing."

"Missing?" I repeated.

The soldier unsteadily stood to his feet with me at his side to help him. I lead him inside my house and gave him a glass of water to calm him down. We'd never get anywhere if he didn't stop crying. He sat there at my kitchen table taking tiny sips and sniffling.

"This morning when I went up to his room to escort him to the orphanage to read to the children but when I knocked on his door no one answered. Soon I became worried and went in and he wasn't there. We haven't seen him since last night." He explained.

"I don't understand." I said, taking a seat beside him. "The prince goes missing almost every other day. Why are you so worried about it now?"

The soldier took a deep shaky breath. "Because Fionna, today is not just any other day. Today marks the 30th anniversary of the prince ruling over the Candy kingdom."

I shrugged. "So?"

Suddenly the Soldiers face grew more serious "So...everyone in the kingdom is expecting to see the prince today. That's what he does every anniversary. He spends the day with his people; before we've been able to hide the prince's absence whenever the ice queen got her hands on him but today people will notice."

The soldier grabbed ahold of my shoulders and shook me harshly. "The kingdom will be in a complete panic!" He cried out. Once again he was in tears and he was sobbing into my shirt. I slowly began to push him off me; I got up and picked up my steel sword that sat in its black case on the table.

"Keep the kingdom distracted. I'll have him back home by sundown." I looked back at the soldier through the reflection of the sword. He stared back and nodded quickly before running back towards the Candy Kingdom. I put the sword back into its sheath and began my journey towards the Ice Kingdom. I practically had the path to the ice kingdom burned into the back of my memory. Without even looking I knew where to place my hands and feet when I climbed up the frozen walls. Once I finally stepped into the witch's ice home I pulled out my sword and charged further inside. To my surprise and disgust Gumball was not difficult to find. In the middle of the cave the prince was tied to a chair at a table piled on with lit candles and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The ice queen was stretched over the table with a spoon in her hand trying to shove it into Gumball's mouth. He thrashed back and kept his mouth closed as tight as possible.

"Gumball, you're getting a cold!" Yelled the ice witch. "Now eat your soup that I made for you!"

I couldn't help but laugh loudly. "You are one sick lady."

Imeatitly the witches head snapped over to look at me. She flouted up from her chair and her hands suddenly held two large blue orbs that was her magic.

"You again." She hissed. "Why do you constantly try to keep my precious Gumball from me?"

I jumped and dodged a blue beam that the ice queen furiously threw at me. I smirked back at her when she missed. She growled and began throwing dozens of more magic beams at me. I jumped and rolled, dodging each one. As I did this I made my way to Gumball and slammed my sword into the ropes that bound him. I grabbed ahold of his hand tightly and squeezed it to let him know I wasn't letting him get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The witch raised her bony hand witch expelled her power that froze me in place. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground. I could feel Gumball's hand slip from mine. It had felt like each muscle in my body was paralyzed. I wanted to scream but my mouth would not open.

"Foolish girl." She snarled. The witch slowly clenched her fingers into a tight fist and I suddenly felt like my head was going to explode. I looked straight into the witch's eyes as I slowly felt the life being squeezed out of me.

"Pathetic." She laughed loudly. "At least when you're dead you won't have to pretend to be something more than you ever could be."

I was thrown into a wall and I felt my skin burn. My whole body began to ache and I spit out a mouthful of blood. I rolled to my side and cried out in pain. I heard the ice queen laugh in the distance.

"Now where were we my Gumball?" I heard her say. "Oh, right! Finish up your soup."

"Get away from me!" Gumball yelped.

Somewhere deep inside me I found the strength to push away the pain that I felt in my core and I stood to my feet. My lungs burned from the cold air that filled them. Across the large room the queen was tying Gumball back up in the chair. Suddenly I realized how tired I was with playing her games. I held my sword tightly in my hands and I charged towards the witch. I didn't strike her. I didn't have the heart to do it but I did push the blade dangerously against her neck.

"I'm done dealing with you today, witch. We're leaving." I looked her deep in her dark black eyes. They slowly filled with fear and then sadness. Her body went limp and she fell to the chilled earth.

"Leave me!" She screamed. Her legs were curled up to her chest and she buried her wet eyes into her knees. Gumball was suddenly beside me, holding tightly onto my arm shaking.

"Fionna, let's get out of here. I can't handle anymore soup." He said, holding his hand to his mouth trying not to vomit at the thought. Still holding on to me the prince lead us out of the cave. Behind me I heard the wailing and destruction of the ice witch as she cried and shattered pieces of her home like glass in her lonesome rage. Like the walls of her kingdom my heart began to break and I began to wonder how it felt to be so alone.

When Gumball and I arrived at the candy kingdom I tried my best to sneak him back to his castle unnoticed. But it seems that the candy soldier had a hard time keeping the people distracted because when we walked through the tall gate of the kingdoms walls we were suddenly embraced in the joy and love of all of Gumball's people. They all cheered and lifted us on their shoulders. As were carried throughout the kingdom fireworks were going off in the now night sky. I watched with a large smile plastered across my face as the lights exploded above me and then slowly rained down before they disappeared.

"FIonna!" Gumball called from across the crowd. I looked over at him. He was covered in candy necklaces, rings and many other gifts that had been thrown onto him. Before I could respond we both had to duck our heads as we came past some pink banners that hung from house to house congratulating Gumball on his anniversary. When Gumball hit his head on one of them I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Oddly as I continued to laugh I began to feel an unbearable pain strike me. I felt my body fall backward off the shoulders of the person carrying me. Hands reached out for me as I fell but no one was able to get a good grip on me fast enough. When I hit the ground I rolled over and began to vomit from the intenseness of the pain. Gumball was now standing above me calling my name. He sounded so far away and the more he yelled the more distant he became. Suddenly I was so tired. My eyes were heavy and my body grew numb, when I closed my eyes I fell back again but this time into a never ending darkness.

I awoke to the smell of sugar and cinnamon. All I could remember was blacking out from the pain. I slowly opened my eyes and uncovered the blanket that lay across me. Under my blue shirt was an elastic bandage rapped around my torso and there was a large blood spot stained into it. When I tried to sit up to get off the bed the pain hit me again and I immediately fell back into the soft mattress. Gumball then walked into the room with a tray full of candy, snacks and a cup of hot chocolate. He placed the tray gingerly at the foot of the bed, careful not to spill anything.

"Finally you're awake." He said, delighted. He handed me the cup of hot chocolate and I took a long sip.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered as I stretched my neck to look out the window. The sky was black and the moon cast its light into the room.

"You've been in and out for the past two days." He told me. "This is the first time you've actually spoken."

My eyes widened and I could feel my mouth drop slightly. I brought my hand to my forehead and shook my head.

"Two days? What happened to me?"

Gumball sat beside me on the bed and explained to me that when the witches blue beam hit me it began to eat away at my skin like acid. It only began to hurt the way it did when it became infected. The doctor apparently told Gumball that the witch probably did this on purpose hoping that it would lead to my dismiss but they caught it just in time.

"Well, I think that two days is plenty of time for rest." This time when I tried to get off the bed I was able to suck up the pain I felt in my chest and stood on the bubblegum colored floor. Gumball gasped and was suddenly at my side holding onto my arm.

"Fionna, you can't get up. You need rest." He told me.

I looked over across the room and my eyes narrowed on my sword, backpack and shoes sitting on a chair. I grabbed them and made my way towards the door. Just as I began to turn the knob Gumball was suddenly on the floor wrapped around my legs trying to hold me in place.

"Gumball, let go." I demanded trying my best to shake him off.

"The doctor said that you need rest. You're going to hurt yourself."

I rolled my eyes and groaned feeling frustrated. I knew that Gumball was just looking out for me but he had to realize that in just a week I was going to be eighteen. I was almost an adult and he was treating me like I didn't know any better.

"What is it with you candy people grabbing at my legs and feet?" I finally pulled away from him which really wasn't that difficult considering that it was Gumball trying to hold me back. I ran out of his room onto his large balcony that towered and overlooked the kingdom. The air was warm but the harsh wind made it feel twenty degrees colder.

"W-What are you doing?" Gumball asked, his teeth chattering.

"I'm heading home." I stepped onto the edge of the balcony and looked down. I had to at least be a hundred feet above the ground.

"Hey, Gumball." I said, looking back at him. His whole body was shaking and his pink lips were turning blue. "I didn't ruin your celebration, did I?"

Gumball gave me a sincere smile. "You're a part of this kingdom just as much as the candy people are. My people always come first."

I smiled back at him.

"I'll see you next week at my party or you know…next time you get kidnapped."

I fell back and I could hear Gumball screaming my name in horror. I smiled and enjoyed the fall until I landed on top of a cotton candy tree. I looked back at Gumball who was now a tiny dot. He waved to me and I smiled and waved back to him. I stood up on top of the tree and admired the lights and decorations that had yet to be taken down from Gumball's anniversary. Before I could hop down from the tree I was suddenly picked up by my shoulders by a pair of large bird like talons. I looked up to find a grotesque bat like creature carrying me. At first my heart beat in a panic like a hummingbirds wings but then I recognized those dark chilling eyes that struck fear into the people of the land.

"Marshall, what are you doing?"

"We're going to a party."

"We're?" I repeated.

Marshall laughed. "Don't act like if I actually asked you that you would have said no."

I pretended to ponder this for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."


	2. It's a date

"This is sick!" Marshall exclaimed when we arrived to the party. We were standing at the edge of the large clearing in the middle of the forest that was the party. The whole space was jam packed with people who came from different places all over the land. Tree trunks was behind the food table making sure that all of her apple pies were just right before she served them off. LSP was shaking her lumps to the beat of the band's music. Almost half the party was following LSP's lead and swaying their hips along with her. The rest of the party goers were sharing stories, drinking fruit punch or playing games.

"There's just one problem." Marshall said.

I gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? This is amazing!"

He shrugged before pulling his guitar out of the strap that wrapped over his shoulder and torso. He strummed a few strings and tuned the instrument. "The music sucks."

Marshall flouted past me and over the dancing crowd to the center stage. He pushed aside a giant worm creature that was smashing his pointed head into the keys of a keyboard. Everyone stopped and looked up at Marshall. Confusion and a hint of fear filled their faces. Unfortunately all they knew about Marshall was that he was the son of a demon from the Nightosphere. Usually people did not trust him and would pass judgment on him before even speaking a word to him. I wasn't sure if this bothered Marshall but he always played it off as he could care less. He simply smirked back at the crowd and began to play a powerful melody and sing.

_"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me_

_What, do you want, from my world_

_You're a good little girl"_

I felt a noticeable blush burn my face as I listened to the words Marshall sang. He looked back at me and jerked his head to the side gesturing me to join him on stage. Suddenly the crowd parted like the red sea and made a path for me to walk through. I felt LSP's hands on my back pushing me to get on the stage faster.

"Oh my Glob! Get up there girl! She screeched excitedly.

Marshall extended his hand out for me. I placed mine gently in his but he just pulled me harshly next to him. I looked back to the crowd and smiled feeling like I was on cloud nine. I'm not sure what came over me but I opened my mouth and began to sing myself.

_"Bad little boy,_

_That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy_

_that you're that kind of guy, and if you are_

_why do you want to hang-out with me?_

Suddenly Marshall stopped strumming the cords of the guitar. He was flouting above the crowd looking straight at me with his dark eyes. Something about him suddenly didn't seem right. The crowd continued to cheer happily even though I'm not sure any of us knew what to expect.

_'Did you think I was lying?_

_I'm evil without even trying_

_Already dead so I'm not scared of dying_

_I can drink the red from your heart in one sitting_

_You think you know me, girl?_

_You must be kidding_

_Watch as I raise the dead to do my bidding…_

Marshall raised his arms at his sides and suddenly the ground shook beneath everyone's feet. Everyone held on to each other closely and screamed in panic.

"Marshall!" I yelled, struggling to stand on the shaky earth. "Knock it off!

Creatures made of rotting bones and loose fresh rose from their graves below and began to grab at the party goers. I reached for my sword and began to smash in their hallow skulls. When I finally reached Marshall he had his eyes closed from laughing so hard. I pulled back my arm and punched Marshall as hard as I could in the face. His laughter suddenly stopped and he yelped out in pain.

"Jeez Fionna. Take a joke." He snapped at me.

"Everyone get back to the party." I told the frightened people that stood before us. "I have everything taken care of."

Knowing that they could take my word for it, everyone slowly nodded and tried their best to pick up where the party left off.

"Fionna." LSP was suddenly at my side yelling in my ear. "Get him out of here! He is totally killing the party!"

I heard Marshall snicker behind me. "Chill princess, I'm out of here."

LSP and I watched as Marshall flouted away into the woods. I felt my insides boil in rage.

"Whatever." LSP huffed. "Tell the drama queen that he can only come back if he stops being a total creep. He's ruining my party rep!"

LSP strutted back to the party and I ran into the woods in the same direction as Marshall. I screamed out his name angrily. Suddenly my bunny ear hat was pulled over my face. I heard Marshall's laughter all around me. I pulled my hat off of my head and hit him repeatedly in the face with it.

"What is wrong with you, Marshall?" I demanded. "I can't believe you."

"Seriously? You're all pissed at me for making a few idiots scared." He said. "What is the big deal?".

"Those people are not idiots, Marshall!" I could feel the coroners of my eyes well up with tears and I quickly turned away from him. "Those are my friends and they could have been your friends too if YOU didn't act like the idiot."

I felt a cold hand at my shoulder. "Fionna…are you crying?"

"No, I'm not." I lied, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. I took a deep shaky breath and said: "I can't do this anymore, Marshall. Every time I try to show people that you can be a decent guy, you try your best to prove me and everyone else wrong."

I finally turned to face him. I knew my eyes had to still be pink and wet but I swallowed my pride.

"I care about you, dude!" I confessed. "And it hurts me when you pull junk like this."

I watched as Marshall's black eyes widened in disbelief. He ran his hand through his long hair and looked down like he didn't know what to say. "Fionna-I..um.."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't strain yourself, Marshall."

I pushed past him and made my way back home. I didn't cry anymore but my heart still sunk like an anchor. I had never lost a friend before and now it was absolutely killing me. I was halfway home and was walking through a huge field when I felt something strike me. In shock I realized it was Marshall holding me tight in a hug. It was a brief embrace but it still made my heart race.

"I'm sorry, okay?." Was all he said to me before he pulled away. His arms were crossed and his face told me that he was trying his best to show me that he was annoyed. His eyes told me differently as they glanced up at me, pleading for me to playfully punch him in the arm like usual and forgive him. This time I didn't let him off that easy.

"Not Okay Marshall." I fumed. "Things need to start changing if you want to keep hanging out with me."

"You mean change me?" He snapped defensively.

"No, dude. Change this rotten attitude of yours. You're so afraid that people are going to hate you for who you are that you give them this version of you that they expect. Once you see that everyone can like you just as much as I do you'll realize that you've been acting stupid."

I watched as Marshall pondered this for a minute. Finally, he let out a deep breath and simply nodded.

"Hey, I have an idea." I said excitedly. "Come to my birthday party this weekend. It will give everyone a chance to see how cool you are."

Marshall laughed nervously. "That's a great idea, Fionna. I mean, after all look at how great this party went for me."

I rolled my eyes at him then swiftly intertwined his arm with mine. "This will be different. This party is going to be chill. Only a few people."

Marshall abruptly flouted up in the air with me still hanging from his arm. I began to scream as I watched the ground become more and more distant from my feet. I climbed up his arm and locked my arms around his neck.

"I'll go to your party." He began. "But there's just one condition..."

"What's that?" I asked, still trying my best to not look down as Marshall flew us fast across the sky.

"I'm going to go as your date."

My face felt like it was on fire from the rapid beating in my chest. "Huh?"

Suddenly I was back on my feet and placed in front of my front door. Marshall was standing there in before me, looking at me. obviously enjoying my discomfort. "Why do you want to be my date?"

Marshall flouted in circles around me then finally whispered in my ear. "Because if it means that you'll have that look on your face the whole time at the party then I have to be."

I let myself fall into my thoughts. Marshall was a flirt. That was a given. But he seemed so serious. I didn't know what to say but words stumbled out anyway.

"Well, um...I guess that's okay."

Marshall then snapped out of his amusement and looked at me in shock. "Wait-what? You actually took that seriously?... and said yes?"

I covered my face with my hands, not wanting to look at Marshall. He pulled them away anyway and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"It's a date." He snickered before flouting off into the night sky.


End file.
